Extraits de pensées
by Thedevilofsong
Summary: Extraits de pensées de différents personnages de la série à des moments plus ou moins précis, sous forme de drabbles. Spoil pour ceux qui débutent la série.
1. Sôsuke Aizen

On commence donc avec Aizen, tout simplement parce que c'est le premier qui m'a fait pondre un drabble !

POV : Sôsuke Aizen

Résumé : Extrait de pensées d'Aizen, tordu qui aime tordre. Léger Hinamori x Aizen à sens unique.

Je m'étonne moi-même, étant donné que je ne porte que très peu d'intérêt à ce personnage.

Mais bon, ça m'est apparut tout seul dans la tête, j'vais pas me plaindre XD

En espérant que cela reste plaisant et correct =)

* * *

**Parce que me je me dois d'avoir du charisme**

Égoïste, manipulateur, langue de vipère, suffisant, désintéressé, trompeur, expansionniste, avide, ambitieux, et surtout mauvais. Mauvais jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Mais qui s'en doute ? Tout le monde ne voit en lui que le bienveillant capitaine de la cinquième division, Sôsuke Aizen. Homme droit et juste, souriant, paternel, et se servant de son intelligence pour éviter toute forme de violence. Oui, on l'idéalisait presque.

Pourtant, il se moquait éperdument de ce qui pouvait arriver à ceux qui plaçaient leur confiance en lui, de même qu'il lui fallait de grands efforts pour faire croire qu'il attachait de l'importance à la vie des fourmis qui grouillaient sous lui ; ces fourmis qu'il pouvait écraser si facilement... Étaient épargnées les fourmis intéressantes. Celles qui se distinguaient des autres par leur force, leur intelligence, leur caractéristiques. Il leur accordait alors un peu d'attention, et leur conférait une utilité. Tout était bon pour servir son ambition, cette seule ambition qui avait continué de susciter son intérêt. Faire le mal pour cette ambition était devenu étrangement agréable, et il y prenait de plus en plus plaisir...

Alors quand il voyait la petite Hinamori, cette pauvre cruche empotée qui lui servait de vice-capitaine s'accrocher à son immaculé manteau, pleurant, et sanglotant qu'elle était soulagée de le voir en vie, juste avant qu'il le lui transperce le buste avec son zanpakutô...

Il se disait qu'il avait vraiment le don de se faire aimer des autres.

* * *

Et voilààààà, vraiment très court tout ça XD

Je me permets de dédier la première phrase de ce texte à Elinska, fidèle lectrice, amie, et camarade d'écriture, qui a tant aimé les premiers mots de ce drabble XD

En espérant que ça vous ait plut =)

J'ACCUEILLE LES REVIEWS A BRAS OUVERTS ! J'en prends soin, j'les bichonne et elles vivent heureuses avec moi ! (enfin j'espère XD En tout cas moi j'suis heureuse)


	2. Kira Izuru

Voilàààà, nouveau drabble suite à la demande de mon Seigneur ;D

J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop court pour toi cette fois ! XD

Et contrairement à Aizen, Kira est un personnage pour lequel je porte beaucoup d'intérêt ^^ (puisqu'il est number one de mes persos préféré de Bleach ! Mwa ha ha ha !)

POV : Kira Izuru

Résumé : Chaos intérieur, Kira ne sait que pensez ni que faire. Les évènements s'enchaînent, mais a-t-il un réel contrôle dessus ? Shonen-ai Gin x Kira.

En espérant avant toute chose que ça plaise =)

* * *

**Chaos**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Ichimaru-taisho ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que vous vous engagiez là-dedans ?

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, tout s'embrouille, mes pensées s'affolent et refusent d'avoir une quelconque logique. Je n'ai plus rien de solide à quoi me raccrocher, tout s'effondre. En agissant ainsi, vous avez mit tout mon univers dans le chaos le plus complet. Après avoir manqué de blesser Hinamori, que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de dériver vers la folie de ma propre culpabilité, vous étiez le seul à être resté debout, droit, solide, inébranlable... Vous connaissez ce côté trop fragile que j'ai, malgré mon statut de vice-capitaine, et que je m'efforce de combattre. Alors en vous voyant soudainement apparaître, immaculé, et me tirer des toiles noires où je m'étais empêtré, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de désespérément me raccrocher à vous. Peut-être ai-je mal fait, peut-être n'aurais-je pas dut. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous ai suivi, en me disant qu'à partir de cet instant tout allait s'arranger. Vous m'avez assuré que tout allait s'arranger.

Et maintenant, je me retrouve face à Matsumoto, pour l'empêcher d'interférer. Je ne veux pas l'affronter. Je le dois, alors j'espère la dissuader d'une quelconque forme de riposte. Etrangement, elle m'apparaît aussi comme un ennemi. Est-ce parce que vous l'avez décrite comme un danger ? Je ne veux pas l'affronter. Mais si je l'empêche de rejoindre son capitaine, il n'arrivera rien à Hinamori. Elle est trop gentille, trop généreuse pour qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je m'en veux. J'ai ressenti tellement de colère lorsqu'elle essaya de vous attaquer, tellement irrité que le combat est devenu sérieux. Je m'en veux de m'être laissé ainsi aveugler. C'est pour ça que je vais faire ce que vous me dites, et elle sortira indemne de cette histoire. Et je n'y crois pas. Je n'y crois pas. Ce que vous m'avez dit. Vous m'avez dit qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Et pourtant je ne vous crois pas. Je ne vous crois pas, pourquoi est-ce que je m'accroche à vos mots, Ichimaru-taisho ? Je sais, que c'est un mensonge, c'est comme si vous me l'aviez dit vous même. J'ai tant envie d'y croire. Vous le savez, que j'ai envie d'y croire. C'est pour cela que vous n'avez pas prit la peine de masquer votre mensonge. Il aurait fallut que je m'arrête. Que je n'accomplisse par la mission que vous m'avez confié. Que j'avertisse les autres divisions, que je conduise directement Hitsugaya-taisho jusqu'à Aizen et vous.

Mais dans ma tête... Tout s'embrouille, mes pensées s'affolent et refusent d'avoir une quelconque logique. Je n'ai plus rien de solide à quoi me raccrocher, tout s'effondre. D'un côté oui, de l'autre non. Obéi, aie confiance, refuse, fais appel a ton bon sens, je veux croire, tu es un incapable, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit blessé, va à l'encontre des ordre, oh mais tais-toi, se raccrocher à lui, désarroi, peur, oui, non, à vos ordres, je sais que vous mentez, protéger, croire, repères, chute, chercher une prise, s'emmêler encore plus, je ne veux pas, pas de blessé, vous mentez, je le dois, croire, perdu. Je suis perdu. En devenant vous-même le seul pilier de mon univers, vous vous êtes assuré ma fidélité. J'ai sais que ce que je fais va à l'encontre de ce que je cherche à défendre. Mais en étant ma seule lumière, n'ai-je d'autre choix que de vous suivre ? Ce chemin, ce sinueux et sombre chemin que vous me proposez... Je ne peux l'éviter, car c'est le seul qui s'ouvre sous mes pieds.

Tout s'embrouille, mes pensées s'affolent et refusent d'avoir une quelconque logique. Je n'ai plus rien de solide à quoi me raccrocher.

Tout s'effondre.

* * *

Et voilààà ^^

J'espère que j'ai vraiment réussis à retranscrire ce que je pensais.

ALORS ALLEZ-Y, TUEZ-MOI A COUP DE REVIEWS POUR ME DIRE CE QUI VA, CE QUI NE VA PAS, OU MÊME POUR NE RIEN DIRE ! J'suis maso dès qu'il s'agit de review, ça me fait toujours plaisir XD

a bientôt, jusqu'à ce que j'ai trouvé l'inspiration pour un nouvel extrait de pensées ^^


	3. Szayel Aporro Granz

Me voilà avec un nouveau drabble, l'inspiration a bien fini par revenir toute seule. (ha ! j'viens de me faire suer faire une rime pour vous là !

P.O.V. : Szayel Aporro Granz

Résumé : certains prennent Szayel pour un taré... Voilà un point de vue personnel qui explique le pourquoi du comment ? ^^"

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Soif**

J'ai soif. Je meurs de soif. J'ai tellement soif qu'il m'en devient difficile de vivre. Soif de tout, puisque soif d'apprendre. Ne pas sombrer dans l'ennui, ne jamais laisser retomber cet extase ressenti lorsqu'on a quelque chose à apprendre. Etre en continuelle recherche. Assimiler, mobiliser et réutiliser tout ce que le monde a déjà offert à mon insatiable appétit. Pourchasser cette sensation, une des seules qui maintienne mon intérêt de vivre. J'ai soif, soif, soif. Et je dois chercher de plus en plus loin. Le monde se réduit au fur et à mesure que je l'apprends. Comme une pomme, comme un fruit. Je plante mes dents dans sa chair ferme et juteuse, je me délecte de l'explosion de saveurs du morceau que je viens d'arracher avec voracité. J'aspire le jus, tel un vampire. Je le vide, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ai plus rien à me donner. Alors, je le jette négligemment qu'importe où ce cadavre racorni atterrira, je n'ai plus de raison de m'en soucier. Je veux m'abreuver de savoir sans discontinuité. Je ne le veux pas à petites gorgées. Je me plonger tout entier dans la fontaine dont il jaillit, et manquer de m'y noyer à chaque instant, d'éprouver une difficulté à m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle et m'accorder un répit. J'ai soif, soif, tellement soif. J'ai déjà essayé autre chose, alors que je n'était encore qu'un Arrancar fraîchement né qui avait encore trop peur qu'il ne lui resta rien à apprendre. Au final, même les relations entre êtres doués d'intelligence n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un apprentissage de plus, et je m'en suis rapidement lassé, pour m'intéresser à un autre sujet, comme tant d'autres. J'ai fini par ne plus me contenter d'absorber le savoir, mais de moi même retirer la couche de poussière que le monde y dépose, devenant ainsi flou et inaccessible pour ceux dénués d'une réelle intelligence. Cela s'est finalement retrouvé être plus exaltant encore que d'accepter d'absorber la connaissance finement cuisinée des livres. J'en suis venu à préférer les ingrédients bruts, à composer moi-même les recettes. A directement aller sur le terrain pour étudier et récolter les graines dont j'ai besoin. Je suis ainsi plus maître de ma science que jamais. J'ai soif, soif, soif. Cette soif ne s'étanche et ne s'étanchera jamais. C'est bien la seule chose qui vaille la peine d'être vécue, cette sensation d'avaler un nectar divin, venant brièvement désaltérer la gorge desséchée. Cette sensation n'en est que plus addictive que parce qu'elle est éphémère. Il me faut tout de suite après chercher après une nouvelle source, qui voudra bien combler mon ennui de vivre, et me donner la force d'en trouver une autre encore. Cette destinée, je la suis avec toute l'avidité dont je serai inhumainement capable. Je veux trouver de nouvelles sources, encore...

J'ai soif, soif, J'AI SOIF !

* * *

Voilà, fini !

Je suis beaucoup moins satisfaite de moi cette fois, je le trouve moins bien que les autres. C'est sans doute parce que je connais moins bien Szayel que les deux autres ^^" et j'ai osé me lancer dans l'écriture et vous présenter un résultat aussi médiocre... PARDONNEZ-MOI !

Sinon U_U Pour le coup, je me suis sentie un peu proche du perso cette fois ^^ Bon, rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas non plus à un extrême comme le sien ; mais la soif de savoir existe belle et bien.

Bon, je m'en repars avec mon bâton de pèlerin, en quête d'un nouveau personnage sur lequel écrire ! (je vous épargne les drabble pas sérieux qui me sont venu en tête en cours de route...)


End file.
